J'ai peut être misée sur le mauvais cheval !
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Finalement elle a quand même décidée de revoir un des candidats, mais ça ne se passe pas vraiment comment elle l'avait prévu. Suite de Speed Dating en Terre du Milieu


**J'ai peut-être misé sur le mauvais cheval !**

Après le Speed Dating, notre jeune donzelle avait rejoint ses amies Hayden et Mellyna dans un café. Ces dernières voulant un rapport détaillé de ce qui s'était passé durant les différentes rencontres.

« - Vas y raconte tout !

- Y avait des beaux garçons ?

- Pfffff, bonjour ça va et vous ? Sinon oui il y avait un beau garçon…qui avait pour amis des arbres…

- Tu rigole j'espère !

- J'aimerais bien, mais…non.

- Et à part lui, rien d'intéressant ?

- Oh si c'était très intéressant de voir que notre planète recèle une telle diversité culturelle…incroyable ! Entre les paranos, les meurtriers et autres persécutés, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

- Alors t'as trouvé personne ?

- Désolé ma vieille mais je crois que tu attires les cas soc'. Je te le dis, reconvertis toi en nonne !

- Non merci, très peu pour moi. Par contre, ce n'est pas comme si ce Speed Dating avait été un total échec.

- Ah oui ?

- Le dernier candidat était plutôt…attirant. Pas très bavard, mais étrangement séduisant. Je pense le revoir. »

Et nos trois amies continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, avant de repartir chacune chez elle.

Le lendemain, notre jeune fille se fit toute belle et retourna voir l'organisatrice du Speed Dating afin de pouvoir entré en contact avec le dernier candidat. Par miracle, il était là, assis à la même table qu'hier, la regardant ardemment. Elle s'approcha sensuellement de lui et plus elle se rapprochait plus le charme de son prétendant s'accroissait. Une fois assise, elle ne pu plus détacher son regard du candidat.

Le silence fut intense pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle le casse.

« - Alors…heu…voilà vous m'avez séduite hier, alors j'aimerais vous connaître d'avantage !

- … »

Plus elle le regardait, plus elle était attirée. Quand elle quitta le candidat des yeux pour regarder autour d'elle, elle ne se trouvait plus dans la salle du Speed Dating, mais au beau milieu de nul part. Enfin le nul part était rocailleux, puant, noir et chaud. Et en plus des rochers de lave volaient dans l'air.

« - Putain mais on est où là ? »

Peut importe où elle regardait, il n'y avait rien. Ah si, en regardant bien, elle aperçut en contrebas des milliers de…de bestioles, qui n'avaient pas pris de bain depuis surement un ou deux siècles, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé à l'autre bout de la montagne. Et en faisant bien attention, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas que des rochers dans le ciel, mais aussi des sortes de dragons aux cris méga stridentes. On aurait dit certaines chanteuses japonaise toutes kawai, sauf que là c'était pas mignon du tout !

Soudain elle sentit quelque chose à son doigt…son prétendant, quel magnifique anneau. Ah vraiment les gens avaient de quoi tomber sous son charme ensorcelant. Il était si brillant, rond, doré…si puissant.

_« - Roooooh, mais elle va pas tomber amoureuse de moi elle non plus !_

- Qui me parle ?

_- Moi bougresse_

- Vous ? Mais vous parlé ?

- _Nan j'suis muet !_

- Alors là vous perdez votre attrait numéro un ?

_- Quoi ?_

- Bah oui, une femme recherche une personne qui l'écoute sans l'interrompre, donc un muet comme vous c'est la perle rare, mais si vous vous mettez à parler alors rien ne vas plus !

_- Non mais je ne vous permets pas ! Et puis je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé moi !_

- Et bien vous n'aviez qu'à pas être aussi attirant, voilà !

_- Allez dire ça à celui qui m'a crée !_

- Bonne idée, il est où ?

_- Vous voyez le grand œil là-haut ?_

- Oui

_- Et bah c'est lui._

- Oh merde…mais vous…enfin dans votre famille y a des gens normaux ?

- …

- Oui bon bref, je peux vous posez une question ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à mon doigt ? Je refuse de me marier avec vous, je vous préviens tout de suite.

_- Non, loin de moi cette idée, j…_

- Dites tout de suite que je ne vous plais pas !

_- Non, ce n'est point cela, gente dame, en revanche j'apprécierais que vous m'emmeniez loin, trèèèèès loin d'ici._

- Pourquoi ?

_- ça fait des siècles que j'essaye d'échapper à mon père, Sauron. Je me suis enfuis il y a de cela…longtemps. Un homme du nom d'Isildur, après s'être battu avec mon père, m'a emmené. Sauf que le bougre, est devenu un peu collant. Du coup je me suis de nouveau enfui. J'ai vécu un long moment seul, tranquille près d'une rivière. Jusqu'à ce qu'un idiot vienne troublé ma quiétude. Il s'appelait comment déjà ? … Ah oui Sméagol. On est devenu ami. On c'est même installé dans une grotte. Mais il est vite devenu schizophrène, il disait s'appeler Gollum. Bref un hobbit, m'a finalement pris en auto-stop. Bilbon était vraiment un chic type. Il m'a invité chez lui, dans la Comté. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que Sauron m'avait oublié. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais ! Et puis un jour,il m'a abandonné, enfin il a un peu été forcé par Gandalf. Les magiciens je vous jure ! Je suis sur qu'il était jaloux de la relation que j'avais avec Bilbon. Pfffffff, ensuite j'ai été mis sous la tutelle de Frodon. Lui au moins, il m'a résisté malgré mon charme certain. Mais bon, il a été mal conseillé et surtout mal accompagné. Gollum est venu lui pollué l'esprit...et aussi avec l'aide de quelques glandu du Nord , des bouffeurs de cailloux et ces satanés longues oreilles, Frodon a finalement décidé de me ramener chez moi. Mais MOI JE VEUX PAS !..._

- Juste une chose, je suis pas psy, et moi non plus JE VEUX PAS aller chez vous, donc ramené moi chez moi !

_- Que si vous m'emmener loin d'ici._

- Débrouiller vous !

_- Vous êtes coriace !_

- Et vous un play-boy invétéré ! »

Elle voulu enlever l'anneau de son doigt, mais celui-ci s'y cramponna fermement.

Tout un coup deux têtes chevelues apparurent devant elle.

« - Rendez nous l'anneau !

- Oh mais je vous en prie, prenez le…enfin si vous réussissez à me l'enlever.

Commença alors un rude combat pour retirer l'anneau. Mais il semblait résolu à ne pas céder et continua son caprice.

_« - Je veux pas y alléééééééééé, Naaaaaaaan, je veux paaaaaaaaaaas… »_

Finalement après une bonne demi heure de bagarre, l'anneau à force de brailler, fini par lâcher prise.

« - Merci, gente dame !

- Vite, montons Sam »

Les deux garçons coururent le long du volcan, laissant notre pauvre jeune fille au milieu de la caillasse.

« - Bah et…moi »

Elle resta un long moment début, totalement abasourdi par toute cette histoire. Et puis soudain, le Grand Œil la regarda.

« - _Qui êtes vous ? Où est mon Anneau ? _

- Roooooh mais j'en sais rien moi. Il est monté avec deux enfants. Bon vous qui êtes apparemment le Maître des lieux, vous ne pouvez pas me dire comment partir. Ce n'est pas que votre…maison n'est pas confortable mais presque… Alors c'est par où la sortie ?

- _Mon Anneau est ici ?...Où ? Où es-tu ? Anneauuuuuu !_

- Heu…votre Anneau ne veut plus vous revoir soit dit en passant.

- _Comment ?… _»

Le Grand Œil ne finit pas sa phrase. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Elle se retrouva donc encore une fois, seule et paumée. Elle finit par s'asseoir. Qui sait, allait elle peut-être se réveillé d'ici quelques instant. Malheureusement la seule chose qui se produisit fut une grande explosion. Le volcan cracha deux fois plus de rocher et le Grand Oeil, dans un cri assourdissant s'écrasa contre terre.

Affolée, elle couru dans tout les sens. Elle failli même rentrer tête la première dans un trou, pour faire l'autruche. Dans la panique, elle trébucha et atterri sur…du plancher ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Nul trace de l'anneau, ni d'un quelconque volcan. Elle était de retour dans la salle du Speed Dating. Aurait-elle rêvé ?

Déboussolée, elle rentra chez elle. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Quel était cet endroit ? Pourquoi le Grand Œil avait basculé ? Et qu'était devenu l'anneau et les deux enfants ?

Mais cela est une autre histoire, que je vous conterais, peut-être, une autre fois.


End file.
